


not a fic about the washer unit

by dorlgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Notfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorlgirl/pseuds/dorlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a reblog of this AU idea from perfectlyrose on tumblr: </p><p>"i have no idea how to work this washing machine, can you help me?"</p><p>and things just…happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a fic about the washer unit

Stiles was in the basement of his apartment building, the one he just moved into. And he was so excited to find out that they had washer and dryer units in house, but he’s only ever used the front loading kind. This is a top loading and ohmygod how come it has three different dials like, what do the other two dials even DO, this is a washing machine not Tony Stark’s lab for fuck’s sake. And Stiles doesn't realize he’s been standing there, staring at it for the last ten minutes until someone clears their throat directly behind him, making him shriek a manly shriek and jump, turn around and slap them in the face which leads to a round of babble apologies along the lines of “HOLY SHIT I’m so sorry, I did not mean to hit you, you just scared me and why the HELL were you standing so close behind me to begin with you weirdo.”

And this god of a man with black hair and stubble that is begging to be nibbled on just gives him a flat look and points to the dryer which, yeah, Stiles totally didn't realize he was blocking. “Sorry dude. Um, and sorry again, about you know, the slapping and ear damage.”

And the man of Stiles’ dreams just shrugs it off and WOW, is now bending over to dig his clothes out of the dryer. How does a human being have an ass THAT PERFECT, that’s not even mathematically possible (well it could be, Lydia probably has an algorithm with the actual odds) and Jesus, ok, Stiles is now blocking Hottie McEyebrows escape route up the stairs but he’s going to take a chance on this anyway.

"Hey, can I ask you something? I just moved in and I have no idea how to use the machines here." And Stiles is kind of impressed with how UNimpressed Neighbour Hotass looks.

"You don’t know how to use a washing machine."

"No. Well, not THIS kind, it loads from the top. I didn't think they did that anymore" and more babble which just goes on for a while until the man who apparently uses Henleys and tight jeans to make angels weep interrupts with "Are you trying to hit on me?"

And Stiles stutters to a stop and gives his future husband (just you wait, it’ll totally happen because Stiles has decided that their wedding colours will be dove grey and lavender) an incredulous look. “When I hit on you, it’s not going to be with a pile of dirty underwear,” and beams when the eventual father of his adoptive children finally cracks a smile and introduces himself as Derek in 2C.


End file.
